


Nightmare

by Beans4972



Series: Anubis and Hunter Random Scenes [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Art, Character Death In Dream, Digital Art, Dreams and Nightmares, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Temporary Character Death, major character death is not permanent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beans4972/pseuds/Beans4972
Summary: Hunter couldn’t move. He couldn’t talk, couldn’t make any noise. He could only watch the scene in front of him, watch his partner, surrounded by men, hopelessly outnumbered and fighting for his life on an open, sandy plain.





	Nightmare

Hunter couldn’t move. He couldn’t talk, couldn’t make any noise. He could only watch the scene in front of him, watch his partner, surrounded by men, hopelessly outnumbered and fighting for his life on an open, sandy plain. He needed to move, needed to help him, protect him. He saw a man coming up behind Anubis. He wanted to scream, draw his bow, run over there, do something. But he couldn’t, no matter how hard he tried. He could only watch in shock and horror as the man’s sword pierced Anubis’ chest and pulled out again. Anubis dropped to his knees, then to the ground, his blood flowing out, pooling around him, soaking into the sand.

“NO!” Hunter cried out, his shout ringing around the plain, his eyes beginning to fill with tears. Before he could even think he was running, his mind barely registering that he could move again, his surroundings fading away, running over and dropping to his knees on the blood-soaked sand next to Anubis, his arms reaching out to hold his partner, his wings coming up to shield them both. “No, no, no, please, Anubis, please.” He whispered desperately, turning his body over, holding him with an arm under his shoulder, his other hand pressed against the fatal wound, frantically trying to stop the flow of blood. “You can’t die. Stay with me, please, stay with me.”

“Hunter-” Anubis whispered weakly, cut off by a harsh cough, his lips crimson with blood, a trickle running down from his mouth.

“Don’t speak, save your energy,” Hunter said, his voice breaking. “Please, just stay alive, I can take you to a healer-”

Anubis pressed a finger to Hunter’s lips. “Too late,” he whispered, his hand moving to caress his cheek.

“No, no, no, no, I can’t lose you, please.” Hunter’s hand, covered in blood, moved up to hold Anubis’ hand against his cheek, tears beginning to fall.

“Goodbye, my love…” Anubis whispered, barely audibly, the light fading from his golden eyes.

“No, no, Anubis, please.” Hunter clutched his still, limp body closer, tears running down his face. “Anubis, please don’t leave me, please…” His voice trailed off, sobs wracking his body, weeping over his lovers corpse. Thunder rumbled overhead as rain began to fall.

“Hunter! Hunter, wake up!”

Hunter’s eyes flew open and he shot up to a sitting position. He looked over and saw Anubis next to him, looking concerned, his sandy ears folded back. “Hunter are you ok? You were calling out in your sleep-”

“Anubis?” Hunter lifted his hands up to cup his partner’s face, free of blood, rubbing his finger over the scar on Anubis’ left cheek. “Oh god, Anubis.” He pulled Anubis into his arms, burying his face into his neck, wrapping his wings around him, feeling how warm and present and alive he was. He could feel Anubis’ arms around him, feel him running his one of his hands through his loose hair, the other stroking the feathers on his wing.

“I’m here, I’m here. Don’t worry, love, I’m here.” Anubis whispered, holding Hunter tightly.

They sat like that for a while; Anubis whispering comforting words, assuring Hunter that he was alive, Hunter holding tightly to his love.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Instagram and Tumblr as Beans4972!


End file.
